Mylene's personal diary
by Misato Kiki Inverse
Summary: the title pretty much describes the content.


This is a Macross 7 fanfiction. No profit is made by author.  
Macross 7 and all characters are Haruhiko Mikimoto (original character design), Bandai, Big West, FiX, and Manga Entertainment's copyright.  
  
When: Do you remember when Myria asked Basara: would you marry my daughter? That time!  
  
_Misato Kiki Inverse presents:_  
**Mylene's personal diary**  
  
You are crazy if you think I put that in paper, computer or anything else. You know what kind of mother is my mom? So this notes are inside the only safe place in this world: here in my head. Gottcha you!  
  
Anyway, I have to settle things down. After all, being upset doesn't solve anything.  
  
If Basara was here, he would say something like "Are you ill?" or "Was about time to grow up". I don't know. I never know what to expect from Basara.  
  
And I don't know what I feel towards Basara. Or Mr. Gamlin...  
  
You must be kidding! In love? Get real! I'm only fifteen! I want to do a lot of things before and...  
Ohhh... It's all Mom's fault!. If she never arranged that date I would not be in this mess... Well it was her fault... at first. But now, it has nothing do to with her.  
  
I knew from the start it wasn't Mr. Gamlin fault. That's why I tried very hard to not make a bad impression. It was bad enough for him to be forced on an arranged date (twice now --"). It wouldn't be fair to blame him for something mom did.  
  
But now I'm stuck! I don't know anything anymore!  
  
I feel so well when I am at Mr. Gamlin's side. He is so kind and strong. He is always there for me: to protect me, to cheer me up, to make me feel better... even if he could not...  
  
Although I'm too young for him, he always respected me. He treated me as an equal, or even as somebody better than him. He never thought of myself being too naive (to be abused for sure... like that pervert Bob) or being a child (like Basara /).  
  
Ohhh... That Basara!!!  
  
Why does he have to... That mean, rude, selfish, self-centered, selfish man! Did I say he is rude and selfish?  
  
But even then, sometimes he makes me feel great. Not with words. Sometimes I can feel better only with his annoyances, even when Mr. Gamlin failed and...  
  
Why did I think of Basara?  
  
Perhaps Mom is right? I like Basara?  
  
But... what about Mr. Gamlin?  
  
Do I like Mr. Gamlin?  
  
I could not bear seeing Mr. Gamlin when he was sad. It hurted me a lot... like when Basara was in coma...  
  
Ohh... If it's not Mr. Gamlin in my head is Basara, if it is not Basara in my thoughts is Mr. Gamlin!  
  
I think I'll got a headache!

* * *

She smiled when she saw the portrait. Two pictures in there: Gamlin and Basara. That picture the tabloids made when they thought there was an "affair" between them.  
  
Mylene giggled at the memory. Even she almost believe that. Basara's face then was something to be recorded!  
  
- Ah! Here you are!  
  
- Gah! Mom! You should knock the door before, you know?  
  
Myria was confused for a second. But smiled motherly: - Not ready, yet?  
  
- Yikes! - yelled Mylene going back to the dressing room.  
  
Myria took the opportunity to spy the hidden portrait. Smiling she put it down and back: - Perhaps someday...  
  
**Author final comments**: (or "you can pass this part")  
_Why?  
_Can't I make a usual setting? Don't know, perhaps I'm a weirdo....  
  
_ Do you like Mylene?  
_Nope. I neither dislike her (even if she keeps screaming and being annoying at the whole show)  
  
I respect her as a character I don't own. So I can not change her, put her completely out of character only to please myself. Either if I put her like an angel or like a demon, it would not be Mylene at all, period.  
  
Besides, it wouldn't be fun without an annoying character.  
  
_ Why she didn't choose one for once?  
_What? And to miss all the fun of that mess?  
  
In fact, if I were Mylene I would be very torn to choose between Basara and Gamlin too. I'd love to take them BOTH!  
  
_ It's "Gamlin-san" and not Mr. Gamlin  
_Geez another purist? I know most fanfic writers choose to put the Japanese form. But I choose not to! It annoys me to write in JapEnglish, or in Englishnese! Don't ask me to mix things and I'll only point yours English mispellings, OK?  
  
_That's a pretty stupid fanfic!  
_I know, heh... That's why I wrote it. In the day next to "chatting with"s fanfics. P  
  
See you, guys.  
v KIKI  
ps: I'd appreciate if you guys/girls pointed out my bad grammar.  
Only don't try to say I wrote this/that character name wrong. I watched the show too long ago in Japanese with no legends, OK?  
Thank you very much, again. 


End file.
